Lost in Dofus
by Becklii
Summary: This is just a fan fiction of my idea of how dofus would work in reality and what would happen if someone from the real world went into this world  DISCLAIMER: I do not own the concept of dofus and do not mean any copy write of Anakma or characters name


_It is a simple truth that in and throughout our life, when things become too hard or boring we all escape into a game. The type of game is entirely up to the player, chess, checkers, battleship games of war or violence and games of puzzles and mystery. Any type of game, anything that will distract us from what is happening around us. As time has progressed we have escaped into role playing games where we can be the exact opposite of what we really are. Nerds can be kings and heroes, the weak can be strong. The things we want to hide from fear of disapproval are what make these characters great._

_For me that game is Dofus; a mass multi online role playing game of 12 classes under the service of a hero or a demon as they battle to defeat monsters and others wishing to escape their lives to recover the ancient dragon Bolgrot's eggs and gain the eggs unbeatable magical powers. You can go it solo, or join a guild and make allies in your quest. Everything is determined by your choices and chance, fate and emotion do not play apart. It is (to me) the ultimate escape from my hectic life._

_It isn't that I have a terrible life; it is more that there are too many emotions of everyone in my life making me wish to have a place to clear the clutter. What can I say; sometimes you need to kill a few things before you can see sense._

_The thing I have learnt about wishing to escape into a land of fantasy though, like Alice and the rabbit hole sometimes it isn't for the best._

….

A simple thought pulsated through her mind, I must keep moving. Another quick step to the right and dodge back as arrows rained down around the battle raging around her. Another quick step and a roll left as flames forward from the beast.

"Come and get me you brute," a voice from behind her. As her comrade goaded the monster. "Rebus move!" he cried as another shot of flames came toward them.

Rebus dived behind a rock and pulled herself into a ball to hide from the flames. Her companion dived next to her laughing. He enjoyed near death experiences a little too much for her comfort. The monster let out a cry of pain as more warriors kept it at bay while the injured were rescued.

"Happy, please this is not the time for laughing, this battle has raged for hours and our forces are running thin," she scolded him. "I swear sometimes, you followers of the Goddess Enispra would see us all die with your foolery." A chuckle and a kiss on the cheek were to be her reply as he leaped out from behind the rock to re-join the front line.

Suddenly silence filled the battle field and someone cried "ARCHERS! Too the mark!" Rebus scampered into her ranks with the other devoted followers of the Goddess Cra. They sent prayers to the Goddess of the archer and cast their spell. "FIRE!"

A rain of flaming arrows flew at the monster, exploding on impact, showering it in flame and tar. The next to attack were the warriors of Iop dashing forward with swords held high. They brandished their swords and struck blow after blow. It was like an elegant dance, that only a true warrior at heart knew. They ducked and weave around each other, not once obstructing another. After what seemed an age the monster reared up with one last air splitting screech, then fell hard to the ground sending trees and derby into the air. Everyone took cover hoping not to be hit. Rebus looked around to see a boulder sailing towards her she closed her eyes preparing for the impact. Suddenly a thud from her left and sent her soaring from the path of the boulder and sprawling on the ground. She hit the ground hard; she looked around to see what had saved her from what would have been her death. Struggling not a metre from her was another archer, he was not from her territory, he wore the teal and black of the Sothern forests. He crawled over to her.

"Are you ok," he said peering into her eyes with much more concern that was necessary for a complete stranger. Rebus' eyes were becoming heavy and there was a pain in her head. She tried to speak but the pain increased so she sunk into silence. "It will be ok," he whispered. "I need an Enispra over here, please someone."

Rebus found her voice "Who are you," She whispered. He gave a soft smile and whispered his name but the heaviness in her eyes took over the strangers voice faded out and she let the darkness take her.

Rebus floated in the darkness for what seemed eternity, nothing but her thoughts keeping her company. Who had that man been, she thought of his eyes they had been such a deep blue and seemed to hold a secret she now longed to know. Atrophy.

The name floated to her from the abyss, calling her to go with it, too take her from this darkness. A spark caught her eye she turned to face it, and was then blinded by light. Before her stood a lady with long her braided down her back, she was wearing the imperial arches cloths. But hers where not the right colour, in fact they weren't a single colour but thousands at the same time. Rebus took a sharp breath, before her stood the goddess Cra.

"Rebus, my dear child," her voice echoed in the nothingness surrounding them. "I have watched you battle bravely in my name, and I am proud to call you one of my daughters." Her voice was so serene and motherly it brought tears to Rebus' eyes. A thought occurred to Rebus, was she dead, had the impact to the ground been that fatal?

The goddess chuckled at her. "No dear child you are still very much alive, if you wish to be." She said this last part with concern in her eyes. "I dearly wish you do choose to go back, for I have a mission I wish you to complete for me. But I wish you to accept with your full heart because it will not be easy and there will be times you are completely alone. But I will be with you in spirit always, and I have sent special help for you." She chuckled and winked at her follower.

Rebus eyes were wide and showed fear, she had heard during her training of the Goddess choosing her favourite followers for special tasks, there were none that were known to have returned. But they were each remembered and idolized in children's tales.

She continued to chuckle at Rebus. "I work in mysterious ways child, others who I have sought to full fill my plan. I do not force them to do my will, and it is those that strayed from my path that have not returned. For now return to Anakma and let your body heal, I shall be in contact soon to tell you more." The goddess kissed Rebus upon her forehead; Rebus felt light-headed and once again let her eyes close this time into light. She was not scared, but excited she had felt the love her goddess she knew it was real.


End file.
